Still Looking
by rosepuppy
Summary: Kiba/Sakura a bunch of oneshots.
1. Still Looking

me: HEY Everyone

Sakura**(Saku)**:HI

Kiba: hey everyone **(looks at saku and me) **Girls

me and saku: Hi Kiba

me: Well everyone today I had nothing, and I mean NOTHING, to do so I came up with this Fanfic of Kiba and Sakura

Saku: Well what's it about?

me: You have to read it

Kiba:**(looking up from the story) **this is good pup-chan

Saku: let me see **(trys to grab it) **come on Kiba-kun let me see, plz?

Kiba: Ok,Ok here **(hands the paper to sakura) **Well I have to go do something be back later

me: Ok Well lets get on with the story** ( calls hinata in) **HINATA-CHAN

Hinata**(Hina)**:Y-y-yes pu-u-up-cha-an?

me: can you do the _**IT**_?

Hina:O-ok **(looks at the readers) **pu-up-c-chan-n d-doe-es n-no-t-t o-own-n N-n-nar-ru-uto-o-o

me: THANK YOU HINA-CHAN **(hugs hinata) **Ok on with the story

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat on the chair looking out the had been three weeks since Kiba had gone off on a mission to go to the waterfall village. He was to be home two weeks ago.

Some say he died. Some say he ran away after the mission. Sakura just said he was coming back. Now, well she had no clue what happen to him but she never gave up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A man about the age og sixteen came to the village gate. It had been three weeks since he had gone off to the waterfall weeks ago he was to be back but that bibn't happen. He was injerd so if he had come home, well he could have he got to the gate the two jounin looked at him like they had seen a ghost.

" Kiba Inuzuka?" one jounin asked looking at the man now know as Kiba, getting a nod in return.

"Go on in." the other said.

As Kiba made his way to a pink-haired sixteen year olds house he kept looking at his hand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura looked out her window and did a double take. There coming up the street was her boyfriend. Sakura droped what she was doing and ran out the door. Kiba hugged her when she jumped in his arms.

"I missed you." Sakura said in a small voice.

"Me too, Love, me too." he whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms.

"Kiba?" she asked as he let her go and got down on one knee looking up at her.

"Sakura you know I love you and Iwill do anything for you. So with that said. Will you, Sakura Haruno, marry me?" Kiba asked.

Sakura had tears in her eyes. as she screamed "YES!" she jumped on him and hugged him to death.

"I love you." Kiba said as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Kiba" she said as they broke the kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me: Ok so I hope you liked it. **(looks around and sees only Hinata) **Hey Hina-chan where are Saku-chan and Kiba-kun?

Hina: I-I d-don-n't k-kno-ow-w but-t I th-hink they we-en-nt to go eat-t so-omet-th-h-hing

Kiba and sakura: **(come in) **We'r right here

me: Ok well to all my readers of " MY FAMILY" the next chapter is coming out in a week or so

Saku: Thank you for reading

Kiba: Hope you R&R

Hina: H-hav-ve a-a g-goo-od day-y

me: And you can tell me if you want a story from Naruto , Inuyasha, or Gundam SEED

Everyone: SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	2. AN

Hi everyone.

I'm going to continue this story after I was asked to bye melodyuchiha. I will continue but not for a little while. With school, sports, and my mom being pregnant I have a lot on my plate so if you can give me an idea I would be very grateful. And I would like to let everyone that reads ' My Family' that it will be out in a week or two and I need you to vote so I know who to put with Sakura. Thank you very much. I would also like to let everyone know I will do any storys with characters from _**Naruto **_,_** Inuyasha **_,__or_** Gundam SEED**_.

See ya later,

pup-chan ;P


	3. Love is neverending

me: Hey everyone

Saku: Hi guys

me: so I should let you guys read the story but I have some bad news

Saku: what?

me:well I'll be gone for a week and will not have my laptop so no storys

Saku:whats the bad part

me:I can't write storys for a whole WEEK

Saku: OH

me: Well on with the story OH and I don't own anything but the plot

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Kiba walked down the street he came to a hill just outside the village. As he got up the hill he saw it was our favorite pink haired medical ninja.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi, Kiba"she said as she turned to him and smiled. That's when he fell in with her.

_Seasons come and seasons go  
One day sun, the next day snow  
Flowers die and flowers grow  
But love is never-ending_

You can't kill it with goodbye  
It always finds a place to hide  
Inside your heart for your whole life  
Love is never-ending

A year later they were going out. Today Kiba was going to do something very special.

"Hey,Saku-chan?' he saked her.

"Yes, Kiba-kun?"she asked.

As he got down on one knee he pulled out a ring.

"Sakura, I have had a very good time with you over the year and would like to go on with the rest of my life, with you. So Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" Kiba asked.

"Yes!" she yelled as she jumped on him.

As he slid on the ring he kissed her over and over and over.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."she said.

_**[Chorus]**_  
_When the lights have all gone down  
It'll still be hangin' 'round  
Even when you think it's lost, it can still be found  
When every memory has been made  
And the pages start to fade  
And every prayer you ever prayed is heaven bound  
When you think the ride is over  
You're back at the beginning  
Love is never-ending_

After a year of being marryed He still loved Sakura very much and she to loved Kiba very much. They were to have a baby girl soon. They were going to say good-bye to the ninja life or at lest for a year or six till there was no need for them to be there with the girl. It was going so well for them they had a baby on the way, they had a house full of love, and they had each other. If you asked anyone on the street they would say that Kiba and Sakura are the most loving family in the world and thats most likely right.

_When a man and woman start growin' old  
The fire of passion may grow cold  
But what they got still warms their soul  
Love is never-ending_

Well Its been sixs years and Sakura as her first mission with Kiba. What happened after they had her, Megumi, they started to do things that could help pay the bills but both missed the ninja life very much but for Megumi they said they would and they did.

"Hey baby?" Kiba asked his wife.

"Yes Kiba." Sakura asked.

"Have you seen my vest?" he asked.

"Ya its in the top shelf of the closet." she said.

"Thanks." he said and he kissed her.

_**[Chorus]**_  
_When the lights have all gone down  
It'll still be hangin' 'round  
Even when you think it's lost, it can still be found  
When every memory has been made  
And the pages start to fade  
And every prayer you ever prayed is heaven bound  
When you think the ride is over  
You're back at the beginning  
Love is never-ending_

Megume stroled down the rode to vist her parents. As she got there she went up to the head-stone she got down on one knee. Thats right both Sakura and Kiba died but not on any , you see they both lived happy. They had five more children three boys and two girls. There names are (AN: This is from oldest to youngest) Junko(girl), Shinichi(boy), Toshio(boy),Michiko(girl),and the youngest Sora(boy). They were all loved very much by both parents and all the siblings.  
As you see it that is not a happy ending but who said all endings were happy. If you look at it as they lived happy and died happy then it is a happy ending.

_It keeps goin' on and on  
Long after we're all gone away_

Time may change what you believe  
But one day the truth will set you free  
Just have faith and you will see  
Love is never-ending  
Love is never-ending  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me:hope you liked it and thanks to everyone of my friends that said I should keep this one going. I din't keep it going I'm going to make it a oneshot thing.

Saku: cool

me: yes well I have to go to bed it's like 3:00 so see you soon (hopfully) the song is love is never-ending by Brad Paisley. Well read and review please!

Saku and me: See You Next Time!


	4. another AN

Hey guys!

Ok just to let you know I have gone and changed my name from pup-chan to rosepuppy. I don't know why but I didn't like my old name and all my fiends call me rose so why not. I hope you all aren't to mixed-up too much.

Later rosepuppy


End file.
